cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equilibrium
:For the War coalition see Equilibrium (war coalition). History Equilibrium was formed by the members of United Alliance by Cowen70, Drail, Sts900 and Jack the Great, shortly afterwards Jack the Great resigned. They went to war in defence of Defcon and Pyramid recently against Carpe Diem which ended successfully Charter All Equilibrium members uphold the laws and principles outlines in the 'Equilibrium Accords' and follow the ideology of 'Equilibrism'. Article I: Government of Equilibrium 1. Equilibrium Members All member nations of Equilibrium are responsible for the protection of their fellow members. All members have the same rights and privileges as other members. 2. King The King is the leader of the alliance. The crown will maintain veto power over decisions that have been made by the High Council and elections that have occurred. If the King resigns the High Council will decide on a replacement. 3. High Council The High Council is made up three members including the King. The High Council is responsible for the daily governing of the alliance and has the power to perform any actions that are beneficial to Equilibrium. High Council members are appointed by the King for life and may only be removed if they are unable to perform their duties. 4. Ministers The Ministers are accountable for the daily responsibilities of their department. Ministers have all powers that are necessary to run their department. The four departments are War, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance. The Ministers are responsibly for directing their Deputies. Ministers are elected by the members every two months. a. Definitions of powers: 1. Minister of War: Has the power to declare an alliancewide mobilization of troops and to declare defensive alliance wars. 2. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Has the power to sign all treaties that do not involve military action without the need for alliance votes and to make public announcements. 3. Minister of Internal Affairs: Has the power to conduct detailed background checks of members. 4. Minister of Finance: Has the power to collect and distribute mandatory aid during times of war. 5. Deputies Deputies assist the Minister of their department. Deputies are chosen be the Ministers. Article II: Admission Any nation pledging an oath to Equilibrium and passing guidelines on membership will be admitted, after a prompt nation background check. Article III: War 1. Defensive Wars All members have the right to defend themselves from attackers. If they are unjustly attacked, all members within strength range of the attacker must help defend their fellow member unless they are unable to for an accepted reason. 2. Offensive Wars All members MUST NOT declare offensive wars on nations belonging to other alliances of more than ten members, except in case of an alliance war. Declaration of war on unaligned nations is acceptable; however Equilibrium will not support the war. Restrictions on allowed targets may be created by the Minister of War. 3. Nuclear Weapons All nuclear weapon launches must be approved by the High Council before they take place. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter The High Council and King may decide upon amendments to the charter. Article V: Expulsion or Impeachment The High Council may decide to remove any member from the alliance or any minister or deputy from their position if it is necessary for the security of the alliance. Article VI: The Election System The Election system will start with nominations, which will be held for 48 hours before votes are cast. All members may be nominated. After the nomination time period, voting will take place which will last another 48 hours. All elected government officials will hold office for two months. Article VII: Security The security of Equilibrium and its members is crucial and the High Council may take measures to ensure that the alliance is secure. Category:Alliances Category:Equilibrium